Dreams to Dream
by Lady Jenn of Ravenclaw
Summary: Songfic to "Dreams to Dream" .. It's HarryHermione.. Very fluffy.. Harry, and Hermione's POV .. Dancing, Sleeping .. and no cliche snogging ..


Title: Dreams to Dream Author: Meee ! haha .. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Hermione, or anything else here you recognize. The song is not mine, but, I'm not exactly sure who sings it, but if it counts, it's found in "An American Tale: Fievel Goes West." Tanya sings it ! haha ..  
  
Dreams to dream in the dark of the night  
  
When the world goes wrong  
  
I can still make it right  
  
I can see so far in my dreams  
  
I'll follow my dreams  
  
Until they come true  
  
Harry Potter woke up in the middle of Christmas Eve night, disturbed by a distant voice. He gently crept out his dormitory and into the Gryffindor Common Room, in hope to find out what was keeping him sleeping. It was somewhat hard, with his glasses, askew, and fogged from the heat of the fireplace, and his body. He had been quite nervous all Christmas break. It was finally his Seventh Year. It would be his last Christmas Break at Hogwarts. His last year as a student in Hogwarts. His last moments to milk up the memories with his friends, and classmates. His last chance to... No... Arghhh.  
  
[[ a couple hours ago ]]  
  
"C'mon, Harry. It wouldn't hurt. I mean it's Hermione . it's Christmas . Hermione . Christmas . Hermione in a happy-go-lucky-Christmas mood! ." Ron wavered off, trying to convince Harry to ask Hermione to the Christmas Dance.  
  
"And if she does say no.?" Harry asked bitterly.  
  
"Well, do what Viktor prolly does now." Ron said, blatantly.  
  
Harry just responded with a quizzical look.  
  
"In only yer jahreams schall Herm-own-ninny, and you last forevar" Ron, replied, with a reminiscent, and satisfactory look in his expressions.  
  
[[ end of flashback ]]  
  
Yes. It was true. Hogwarts' golden boy was under the spell of the bright, and beautiful Hermione Granger. Her golden brown eyes seem to reach deeper inside of Harry than any other girl Harry knew. She had been with him to cope with the hard times. She had been with him to celebrate the good times. She had always stayed alongside him, no matter what the situation was. And the fact that she treated Harry, as Harry the Person, than Harry, the Boy Who Lived, seemed to make her more desirable than ever.  
  
Harry, lost in his thoughts, had taken a while to notice to see what was happening in the common room.  
  
Come with me, you will see what I mean  
  
There's a world, inside, no one else ever sees  
  
You will go, so far in my dreams  
  
Somewhere in my dreams  
  
Your dreams will come true  
  
"Hermione?" Harry gasped out, disbelieving. "What the."  
  
Hermione, it appeared, was dancing. Slow dancing. And . sleeping? Slow dance sleeping. Well anything was possible in the magical world, Harry mused over. And she was humming. Humming some soulful tune that Harry didn't know the name of. Humming rather softly. But silence of the night seemed to make Hermione's quiet voice loud enough to shake Harry's heart.  
  
Harry, not knowing what to do, sat on the armchair right by the fireplace, and watched her. In her expression, she seemed happy. She whispered every now and then, letting out a chuckle whenever her "partner" seemed to respond. Harry, starting to get jealous, got up, and went up to Hermione. He took her hand, and waited until she, obviously not knowing, put her head on his shoulder.  
  
There is a star waiting to guide us  
  
Shining inside us  
  
When we close our eyes  
  
"Will you dance with me, 'Mionnny?" Harry asked, with a broad grin. He looked gorgeous in his bottle green dress robes, and irresistible with his glowing expression.  
  
"I'd love to." Those three simple words Hermione led her to the middle of the Great Hall's "dance floor." All the benches were replaced with small tables, creating enough room in the middle for dancing. Some couples nervously went out onto the dance floor. Others were in groups, laughing and having a conversation, while finishing their meals. Hermione felt herself smiling. Who cared about what everyone else was doing. Harry asked her to dance. Her. Hermione. Hermione Granger.  
  
Harry led her to the middle of the floor, not sure what to do, but still smiling. His eyes seem to tease her. Challenge her. Melt her. He finally placed his hand around her waist, and clutched her free hand tightly. Was he squeezing? Was that good? They moved in motion with the song. She decided to close her eyes, not wanting Harry to see her idiotic expression of happiness. She placed her head on Harry's shoulder, and Harry had his arms completely around her. Soon, Harry pulled Hermione away and just stared at her. If he hadn't been, holding onto her shoulders, Hermione was sure she might've fallen.  
  
The Great Hall seemed to lose its brightness, and began to close in on them.  
  
"Thank you" Harry said. well actually breathed out.  
  
"For what?" Hermione, said confused.  
  
"For making my dream come true."  
  
Don't let go, if you stay close to me  
  
In my dreams tonight  
  
You will see what I see  
  
Dreams to dream  
  
As near as can be  
  
Inside you and me  
  
They always come true  
  
Hermione, still confused, looked around and saw herself in the Common Room. As she realized what might've happened. She started crying.  
  
"Are you making fun of me?" Hermione demanded, her tears not affecting her voice.  
  
"No! Of course not! 'Miony, I was serious" Harry said.  
  
". About what ." Hermione asked, not looking at Harry.  
  
"Hermione." Harry, said, taking her hand, holding it up to his cheek. He started to say things that he and Ron thought of to ask Hermione (Lavender in Ron's case) out. But near the end, everything came out true. "I really like you. I really do. Dancing with you. I didn't know if you were dancing with me or whatever. But I was dancing with you. I've been dreaming of you. I've been dreaming of being with you. All these past years. I would've never made it without you. And in my future, the only way I want my life to happen is if you're part of it. I swear."  
  
"Harry" Hermione softly said, smiling. "Those are the most well thought out pick up lines that Ron has ever come up with."  
  
Harry looked taken aback, but loosened up when he noticed she was teasing her.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Yeahhhh."  
  
"Will you dance with me?"  
  
"I'd love to, Miony."  
  
And into the night, both dreams became real for both Harry and Hermione. All the dreams that were dreamt, all the fantasies that were fantasized finally came true.  
  
A/n: Loved it? Hated it? Please, I'd love to know. = ] Please review .. Please ? Thankies ! 


End file.
